Circuit-Board The Cobra
Circuit Board The Cobra is a Cobra Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Mandopony - Survive The Night He Has Smooth Green Scales, He is Built With Limbs and Has a Large Tail, He Has a Black Snake Tounge, His Eyes are Neon Red, He Has a Small Hole on His Torso. He Also Has a Shiny White Stomach Withered Version: He is Missing His Lower Jaw, With Wires and His Black Tongue Hanging Out, The Hole on His Torso is Much Larger, Nearly Covering Up His Entire Torso, He Has a Small Hole on His Waist, His Left Hand, Neck, and a Small Part of The Left Side of His Mask is Missing It's Suit, Both Eyes are Black With White Pupils Toy Version: His Scales are Lighter in Color, His Eyes are Now Light Red, He Has No Holes on His Torso Now. He Has a Shiny Metallic Gray Top Hat, Along With Lime Cheeks Instead of Red Cheeks on The Original Toys Phantom Version: He is Missing His Right Arm and Lower Jaw. He Has a Huge Portion of The Left Side of His Mask Missing, His Endoskeleton is Dirty, He is Missing The Suit on His Left Forearm, Neck, and Most of His Torso Nightmare Version: His Scales are Now Dark Gray, His Tongue is Longer, His Torso Has a Metal Ribcage, His Jaws are Broken and Hanging Like Withered Chica, He is Missing The Suit on His Torso, and Left Arm and Leg, He is Still Missing His Right Arm. He Has Visible Circuits and Wiring on His Upper Part of His Arms and Legs. He Has 3 Miniature Versions of Himself Similiar to Nightmare Freddy Withered Toy Version: He is Missing Huge Chunks on Suit on His Arms and Legs Like Withered Foxy, He is Missing The Entire Left Side of His Mask, He Is Missing His Right Arm, His Left Eye is Cracked, There's Holes All Over His Back and Neck Phantom Toy Version: He is Not Very Damaged, But Badly Burnt, Missing a Lower Jaw, Left Forearm, and Right Eye, His Right Forearm, Left Foot, Right Leg (Not Foot) is Missing It's Suit Nightmare Toy Version His Top Hat Has Wires Sticking Out Like Nightmare Freddy's. He Has 5 Sets of Venomous Jagged Teeth, Both of His Lime Cheeks Have Cracks. One Has a Very Small Hole. Both Eyes are Black with a Light Red Pupil. Both Forearms, Left Upper-Arm, Right Upper-Leg, and Right Foot is Missing Suit Fredbear Version: He Has a Very Small Hole on His Torso. He Has Shiny Gray Scales, Brown Eyes, and a Black Top Hat, Similar to Freddy, He Has a Gray Shiny Microphone. His Model Looks Like FNAF 1 Foxy Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With No Suit on His Waist and Left Hand. He Has White Teeth and Eyes and He is Covered in Nearly-Invisible Rips All Over His Body Golden Version: He is Completely Golden. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand, Left Foot, Right Leg, Right Forearm, Neck and Lower Jaw. He is Covered in Loose Wires and Cracks Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With a Slighty-Longer Tail and More Shiny Eyes and Scales Nightmare Fuel Version: He Has 2 Heads, Both With 4 Glowing Red Eyes and Sharp Fangs. He is Missing The Suit on His Thighs and Right Foot. His Body is Covered in Rips and Loose Wires Demolished Version: He is Missing His Left Arm, Right Forearm, Right Hand and Right Eye. His Lower Jaw is Broken and Hangs Down. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Leg, Right Foot and Right Upper-Arm. He Has a Huge Rip on The Left Side of His Mask and Stomach Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Black Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Scales and a Longer Tail